


Eprius

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as just another party at the Pole quickly turns into another adventure for the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eprius

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it out. I normally don't add in OC's in my writing, but I thought she somehow might fit in. Owns nothing, except for the concept of Jorrun, the last Valkyrie.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

To celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of Pitch Black, North always threw a party, after the rush of Easter and with plenty of time to work on Christmas. This one was bigger and more grand than any other before. Five blessed years of peace were behind them with a hundred more ahead, or so they thought. 

The party was in full swing by the time Jack glided into the ballroom of Santof Claussen. Huge fires roared in the hearths that lined the walls, long tables were so full of food of every kind that you couldn't see the wood any more, music and lights danced through the room in between spirits and sprites: it was truly a sight to behold. All the Joy in the room had Jack feeling a bit light headed. He smiled and jauntily strolled towards the dessert table. 

Everyone was chatting merrily, North's booming voice echoing from across the room. With so many different kinds of spirits in attendance everyone was required to be announced at the door. Belatedly Jack realized he had skipped right over this part and sheepishly waved at the stout little man who was standing next to the set of great double doors. It seemed to Jack the whole world was here, different cultures and lore's all gathered together mixing and mingling. Dryads were gabbing next to Bunny about the state of their trees, and he looked frightfully outnumbered. It brought another bright smile to Jack's face. 

"Looks like everyone made it this year!" North said, sidling up to the frostling. His large hand came down to rest on a slim shoulder. At first Jack had been jumpy when touched, three hundred years of being non corporeal had that effect on people. Now, however, he relished in it. 

Before he could reply there was another announcement as a short figure appeared in the doorway. A woman, with a beautiful but severe face surveyed the party. Her blue eyes scanned with a methodical sense finally locking onto North. The short sprite who had been announcing everyone that evening, really it cut down on so much confusion, tugged on her maroon robe. She frowned down at him, her eyebrow arched.

"You must be announced." He huffed, stamping a small foot. Silently, if petulantly, he asked for her palm.

"Very well." She answered. When she shifted Jack noticed a long box under her arm. The little spirit shriveled slightly in the wake of her strong palm. 

"Jorrun Fulhelm, the Last Valkyrie, the Bride of War...." His voice rang out. Everyone stopped, all conversation and eyes turned to the woman who was now headed straight in North's direction. 

Jack noticed she was on the short side only around five feet four inches, but her presence seemed larger, almost oppressive. Her hair was braided back, in twists that followed the side of her head and fell halfway down her back. She was armed, he also noted, which was something normally not allowed at these gatherings.

"Greetings Nicholas." North was stunned. He hadn't seen Jorrun in almost two hundred years, and even then their last meeting had not been what he would describe as 'friendly'. Yet here she is. Jack sensing his friend's discomfort decided to jump in to help.

"Hey there, I'm Jack." He help out a pale hand. She looked from his face to his hand and back, so much for that. 

"Jorrun, it has been long time, yes?" North said quietly. She softened and held out her arm which he grasped by the elbow in a firm grip. 

"Yes, it has. I would not be here if it were not important. You know I rarely leave Asgard, except to collect souls." Her face tensed again.

"Come, let's go somewhere more quiet....Jack, round up the others?" With a quick nod he was off. The remaining two wandered out of the side of the ballroom down the hall and into the Globe room. The only light in the darkened room was the soft glow of the believers twinkling in silence. 

"I forgot how many there are." Jorrun said, setting the box carefully on a work bench. She walked a bit closer to the globe, looking it over with interest. She had no believers, not anymore, that did not mean she did not have a job though. She was the last of the Valkyries and as such she ferried worthy soldiers from Earth to Asgard, at least if they chose to go. The only time soldiers ever saw her was if they were already dead, or dying on the field of battle. As such, she had warriors from many different eras who trained all day and feasted all night, waiting for the day they would be called to defend the Earth. 

"What is this all about mate, tha party's in full swing!" Aster said cradling a plate of carrot cake in his paw.

"Yes, we saw Val was here...." Tooth stopped short as she flew up to North. Sandy settled next to Bunny, waiting with a patient look. Jorrun walked back to the table in time for Jack to land, leaning his hip against the table.

"So, what's in the box?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. The Nordic spirit carefully lift the lid, and slid the opened box to North's side of the bench. Inside lay what looked like an innocuous curved piece of metal. It must have been something North recognised because his eyes bulged. His large hand shook as he reached for the object. 

"Shostakovich! Is this, what I am thinking it is?" North said, picking up the small piece. Jorrun smirked at him.

"Yes." She answered and motioned with her arm in a gesture that said 'follow this'. North flicked his wrist straight out and the metal jumped out into long curved pieces. Tooth gasped, one small hand covered her mouth.

"It's a bow." Jack said, unimpressed.

"That's not just any bow Mate." Bunny said, carrot cake forgotten. Those bushy brows were now drawn down into a frown.

"That's the Hyperion Bow, Jack. It's very old and very powerful." Tooth said, finally letting her feet touch the ground. 

"It has no arrows, doesn't look like much to me...." Jack laughed. North was still silent, eyes gleaming as it roved over all the little mechanical parts, figuring out how it was put together.

"It doesn't need any, Jackie, it draws its power from the user." Bunny said.

"Why did you bring this here?" North finally asked. He set the bow down, with no small amount of effort. As a former warrior he felt the pull to draw back and see just what kind of power the bow could unleash. His fingers itched.

Jorrun heaved a great sigh. "A few days ago Asgard was attacked. Some of you might know that beyond being the home of fallen warriors Asgard also houses all the world's remaining great weapons, including this bow. We were in the middle of morning training when we felt the ground shudder and a great shadow fell upon our golden city. These dark creatures swarmed all around us....they were after the Hyperion Bow."

Sandy flashed a few images above his head. "Good question Sandy, how do ya know this is what they were after?" Bunny asked.

"There are currently only three items housed in three vaults. The other two were fine, the vault housing the bow was the only target." Jorrun began to pace, something that seemed to not suit her. The leather of her bodice creaked as she moved. 

"You said shadows....what did they look like?" Tooth voiced. 

"They were all teeth and claws, not much else to them. Nasty things." A cold wind swept over the group that had nothing to do with Jack. 

"Pitch." The youngest spirit spat. Of course he would be up to something, he had been too quiet since he was sent back to the shadows.

"Pitch Black?" The Valkyrie asked. "No, no....this could be bad."

"Those things you described sounded like Fearlings, maybe scouts. He is probably planning another attack...." North stroked his beard. 

"I know what he wants the bow for...." Jorrun pounded a fist into the work table, her anger clear. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. They had enjoyed five sweet years of peace, but apparently Pitch's power had been growing all the while, unseen in the shadows. 

"He wants to unleash The Titans...."


End file.
